Magpiestorm
Magpiestorm is a black and white she-cat with pale eyes. Description Appearance : Magpiestorm is a small she-cat with a somewhat robust build. She is quite stocky and doesn't stand overly tall and that is probably why. She has large rounded paws and muscular legs. The she-cat is quite strong despite her shorter stature and so a few other cats underestimate her capabilities. Magpiestorm has a sleek coat that she keeps neat when possible, but, the white markings she has are often quite dirty and she simply can't maintain a clean appearance because of that. : Her coat is a rich black colour, similar to that shade shared with oil. As previously stated she keeps her coat clean and so, therefore, it appears sleek and has a shine to it. Magpiestorm has white markings along her belly and face. She has a few nicks in her ears from a couple fights she has been in. The she-cat also has many long, deep scars along her back which were caused either by fights or other reasons. Magpiestorm has pale yellow eyes that share a similar shade to that of wheat. Character : draft; as a younger individual she was a rebel, never had a sense of home due to her nomadic upbringing, she was a feisty cat that wouldn't take shit from anyone. upon meeting max, she sort of changed but she was still a 'rogue' at heart. the moving to the clan and having her son, her fires kind of chilled a little, she loves children like adores them so much. she's much more responsible now and has earned a bit of respect from the older cats in the Clan because of her actions with her mate? : Abilities : Magpiestorm is described as a very smart and knowledgeable cat. She is often the first choice when it comes to strategizing for battle or when the time comes to drive an animal out of Clan territory. Her time as a loner has taught her many tricks and cheats to get the best way as quick as possible. It also taught her some nasty lessons that ended up with permanent reminders. Magpiestorm has an alright track record when it comes to fighting. She is better with basic combat than the specialized training she received upon joining StreamClan. Her fighting style cheats the other cat quite a bit, but, she couldn't care less - she just wants to get out of every fight alive. Biography : Lineage Mate: ::Snakestar: Living Son: ::Skinkpelt: Living Relationships Family Skinkpelt : Magpiestorm sees her only son as a miracle child after living a life where many told her she wouldn't be able to carry a child to term. He was conceived before she went separate ways from Snakestar for a period, and therefore she raised him single-handly for much of his early life. Magpiestorm adores her son and sees much of her younger self in his curiosity and can also see parts of Snakestar's personality flare to life in him every so often. This notion warms her heart every time she notices it. : Initially, Magpiestorm thought that Snakestar would reject Skinkpelt for he had no way of knowing if he was the father. But, the tom surprised her and tried his best following their own reconciliation to be a fatherly figure to the younger cat. Of course, there was trouble, and Magpiestorm found herself being a shoulder for both of them but more importantly her son. She has babied him a lot, but, has also taught him the harsh reality of what it is like to live out in the Wasteland and he takes her word to heart. : As his mother, the she-cat has high hopes for her son in the future and wishes him the best in his endeavours as he grows older and has less time for herself or for Snakestar. Love interests Snakestar : Magpiestorm and Snakestar's relationship has been through multiple hardships. When they first met, the two were simply rogues defending their own from each other and that sparked more unfortunate meetings. When they eventually tolerated each other, things became a little easier and open between them. Magpiestorm was more open to the idea of his company and found herself actively seeking him out every so often. : One event, however, left a deep scar on their relationship. A literal spur of the moment after a near-death experience ended with Magpiestorm becoming unknowingly pregnant. While this might have been a cause of their first split, it was more likely their old, roguish ways caused them to clash heads and egos once again. Magpiestorm left him and continued her old ways before their son, Evan, was born. Raising him by herself at first proved to be a challenge, and by the time he reached a little over a year of age that was when Magpiestorm decided she would search for her estranged partner. : So, from there she reunited with Snakestar and that alone was a triumph as she now had to make sure he wouldn't leave again after learning he had a son. It was also around this time that after a lot of talking was done, they all agreed that life would be less of a struggle if they found a larger group. This led them to StreamClan wherein the present, Magpiestorm and Snakestar's relationship, while it still has its ups and downs, is much more stable than it ever has been. Quotes Trivia * Magpiestorm is based on Max's Mad Max fan-character, Valerie Walker, a 'road warrior' who occasionally accompanies the series's titular character, Max Rockatansky. * When she was named deputy there was an uproar due to the fact that she had never mentored a cat. Images Life 400px Pixels Magpiestorm.kitten.png|Kitten Magpiestorm.adult.png|Adult Category:She-cats